guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Closer to the Stars
Overview Summary #Talk to Fishmonger Bihzun in Wajjun Bazaar. #Defend Fishmonger Bihzun from the Jade Brotherhood. #Ask Fishmonger Bihzun how to contact the Oracle of the Mists. #Talk to Loud Kou in Wajjun Bazaar. #See Adept Nai for your reward. Obtained from :Nika in Bukdek Byway Requirements :Finding The Oracle Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"So my old master believes you are ready to become 'Closer to the Stars, does he? He must think you are very skilled to suggest such a thing... Hmmm...'' :''I will tell you what. It has been some time since I saw the '''Oracle, but I believe Fishmonger Bihzun in Wajjun Bazaar can direct you to him. Tell Bihzun that Nika sent you. He will know what to do next."'' ::Accept: "Thanks. I'll ask Fishmonger Bizhun about the Oracle." ::Reject: "I don't think I'm ready for this." ::When asked about quest: "I already told you. It has been a while since I have seen the Oracle. You should talk to '''Fishmonger Bihzun' in Wajjun Bazaar if you want to find the Oracle. Just be sure the first thing you tell him is that Nika sent you."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Fishmonger Bihzun) :"Nika sent you? Thank the gods! You are just in time. The Jade Brotherhood is returning any moment now!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Jade Brotherhood Knight: "It is collection time, Bihzun. No more excuses." :Fishmonger Bihzun: "Nika's friends have promised to protect me. You will take no more of my gold!" :Jade Brotherhood Knight: "We fear neither Nika nor her friends. Get them, men!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Fishmonger Bihzun): :"I do not know anything about the Oracle of the Mists that Nika could not have told you herself. He can be found in Nahpui Quarter, but he only sees those he is already expecting. You can try pleading your case with the gatekeeper, Loud Kou, but he is surly and hard of hearing... keeps people from talking their way past him, I guess. :Oh, by the way, thank Nika for me the next time you see her! I am grateful that she sent you to drive off the Jade Brotherhood." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Loud Kou) :"The CELESTIAL KIRIN is a sign that YOU are favored BY THE HEAVENS. I was told to watch for JUST such a SIGN! :Let me know when you are READY, and I will let you in to see the ORACLE OF THE MISTS!" ::Player response: "We are ready to go." :"When you are ready to travel, I will take you to Nahpui Quarter. There, you may attempt to become Weh No Su." ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I need some more time." :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready before doing so. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Suun: "Ah . . . I wondered when I would be seeing you." :Suun: "My name is Suun." :Suun: "I am the Oracle of the Mists." :': "I was sent here to-" :Suun: "I know why you have come here." :Suun: "You are not the first to seek my help. You will not be the last." :': "What-what do I-?" :Suun: "The stars in the night sky cast their light down upon the world, making physical replicas of themselves." :Suun: "Kai Jun Don, the Kirin. The embodiment of corruption." :Suun: "The being of pure good, turned to pure evil." :Suun: "Quon Sang, the Turtle Dragon. The eternal paradox, not one thing or another." :Suun: "A reminder that we will never fully understand the mists." :Suun: "Hai Jii, the Phoenix, the representation of fiery eternity, awaiting those in the Underworld." :Suun: "And finally, the mightiest of them all, Tah Mu, the Dragon." :Suun: "A constant reminder of atrocity, pain, and anguish." :Suun: "You must defeat the avatars of these four celestial bodies if you wish to become Closer to the Stars." :Suun: "Only then will you be able to see in to the spirit realm and truly fight Shiro Tagachi." :': "But how do I-?" :Suun: "Get to the avatars?" :Suun: "Step through one of these portals, you shall be transported to the location you desire." :Suun: "Choose wisely. If you should perish among the celestials, I will not come help you." :': "I understand." :Suun: "I doubt that." :': ''"One more question-" :'''Suun: "Bother me no more with this." :Suun: "Tangle with the stars if you must, but you will waste no more of my time." Reward Dialogue :"All is as it should be. It is time for you now to become Closer to the Stars." Followup :Nahpui Quarter (mission) Walkthrough After agreeing to protect Fishmonger Bihzun, several small groups of Jade Brotherhood will attack. Although they will not attack Fishmonger Bihzun, these must be killed before you can talk to him again to continue the quest. Talking to Loud Kou will unlock the portal to Nahpui Quarter. A cinematic will be played upon entering Nahpui Quarter. Notes *As long as at least one party member has finished the first three objectives and the entire party has the quest active, the quest can be completed by having that party member talk to Loud Kou without the other party members needing to complete the earlier objectives. Category:Factions quests